Your Dad Was An Asshole, Deal With It
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Both Pietro's and Harry's dads have died. Pietro is glad, but Harry is upset. They meet and Pietro convinces Harry that his dad, just like his, was a total asshole. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Pietro and Lance were in the living room, enjoying their beer. It had been a few days since Apocalypse killed Magneto and the two were celebrating.

"I'm so glad that asshole is dead," said Lance. "He never did anything for us! He manipulated everything and made everyone miserable!"

"I know!" said Pietro. "He's the reason I betrayed you guys! He forced me to help him in all his stupid plans! He ruined mine and Wanda's childhood! I'm so glad he's dead!"

"And Mystique too! We really lucked out!"

"You can say that again!"

The sipped their beer.

"I just wish Wanda remembered that he was an ass of a father," said Pietro. "I'm sad that I hear her cry everytime I pass her room."

"And I'm sick of hearing Todd scream everytime he trys to cheer her up," said Lance.

"Why can't he take a hint?"

"TOAD!" screamed Wanda from upstairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Todd.

"Guys?" called Fred.

"I'm going to see Kitty," said Lance.

"And I'm going for a run," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>Harry was in his room, sitting on his bed, face in his hands. It had been two weeks since his dad died and he felt horrible.<p>

Peter was with Harry in his room, worried about his best friend.

"Harry, you gotta stop doing this to yourself."

"My dad died, Pete. Because of that bug!"

"Spidey didn't mean to kill him, Har."

"Yeah right! He should've helped him! He killed him!"

"Harry."

"It's so like you to stick up for the bug! You're just as bad as he is! I know about you and Gwen!"

Peter was stunned by this. A guilty expression crossed his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't say another word, Peter. I'm going out."

Harry left his room, then left the building.

* * *

><p>Pietro got bored of just running around Bayville, so he ran around all the towns and cities of New York. He eventually stopped in a city called Queens.<p>

'It feels good to be fatherless,' thought the speed demon.

He was in the park at the moment and heard a noise that sounded like crying.

Pietro followed the sound until he saw a boy with age with auburn hair and green eyes. His face was in his hands and he was sobbing.

The speed demon thought of leaving the kid alone, but something told him he needed to talk to the kid and help him.

"Hey."

The boy looked up.

"How's it going?" asked Pietro.

The boy just stared at the white haired, blue eyed teen, not knowing what to say.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. What's your name?"

"H-Harry! My name is Harry Osborn."

"What's got you down, Harry?"

"M-my d-dad r-recently d-d-died!"

"Yours too?"

"Huh?"

Pietro took a seat next to Harry.

"Yeah, my dad died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The son of a bitch deserved it. Me and over a hundred other poeple couldn't be more happy now that he's dead. He made my life hell and all he ever cared about was himself. I'm glad he's gone."

"Well, I'm not glad my dad's gone. I'm miserable."

"He must have been a really great dad for you to be so sad," said Pietro.

"Well, he wasn't the greatest, but he was my dad," said Harry.

"Wasn't the great?"

"Well, he's almost always working. He never had must time for me. And I think he saw me as an underachiever."

"Hang on. Let me see if I can get this right. Your dad was never around, saw you as an underachiever, didn't think highly of you, said and did things that made you feel worthless and like a loser. And you're crying that he's dead?"

"I never-"

"But he did make you feel like a loser, didn't he?"

Harry stared at him. Then he looked down and nodded.

"Harry, what I'm going to say to you, I'm not going to say it to make you feel more depressed. I just want to help you. Kay?"

Harry nodded.

"You're not gonna like this, but it needs to be said. Your dad was an asshole. Deal with it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me," said Pietro, nonchalantly.

"Who do you think you are calling my dad an asshole!"

"'Cause after what you told me and the things I put together, it's clear the man was an asshole. I know 'cause my dad was an asshole too. I have this sence to know when a dad is an asshole."

"Look, I'm sorry if you and your dad had problems, but my dad lo-"

"He never loved you. He probably never even liked you. Stop lying to yourself."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Harry got up to leave.

"Did he ever tell you he loved you?" asked Pietro.

Harry stopped.

"Did he ever hold you?" the speed demon continued. "Tell you he was proud of you? Anything?"

The rich boy didn't respond.

"Tell me about it."

"I tried so hard to please him," said Harry, softly. He sat back down. "I stole a drug from his lab to make myself faster, stronger, and smarter. I joined the football team, my grades improved, but nothing I did ever satisfied him."

"I know what you went through. The same thing happened with me and my dad. I did so much for him, even betray my closest friends for him, but he never loved me. He never even told me I did a good job or say "good boy" to me like a dog. Nothing."

"Betrayed your friends?"

"I'm not proud of it. Lucky thing was, after I explained everything to them, they understood and forgave me."

"You have some good friends."

"I'm sure you do too."

"Do I? My best friend wants to steal my girlfriend."

"Mmm?"

Harry explained what was going on between him, Peter, and Gwen.

"Sounds like Peter and Gwen really like each other," said Pietro.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "And I know keeping Gwen makes me a jerk, but I can't let her go. I like Gwen too."

"But she doesn't return your feeling. If you two keep dating, you'll both just get hurt."

"You're right. About everything. I need to break up with gwen. ANd my dad. . . He was an asshole."

Pietro patted his back. "It'll be okay. I had trouble excepting my dad was an asshole as well. Give me your cell phone."

Harry handed the speed demon his phone. Pietro punched his cell number in it.

"There," he said, handed the phone back. "If you ever need a friend to talk to, just call."

"Thanks, Pietro."

* * *

><p>Peter was still in Harry's room when he got back.<p>

"Harry, can we talk?" asked Peter. "I didn't want to leave things the way we d-"

"I forgive you and I'm sorry," spoke Harry.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to break up with Gwen. You two belong together. And if you see Spidey, tell him I'm not mad at him anymore for killing my dad. He deserved it. He was a nutcase."

"Harry," whispered Peter.

Harry gave his best friend a hug. "You're my bud and I'm not going to let stupid things ruin our friendship."

Peter returned the hug.

* * *

><p>Pietro returned to the boarding house.<p>

"Hey, Tro," greeted Lance.

"Lance, how often do we man hug?"

"Not often."

"Wanna hug now?"

Lance shrugged. "Sure."

They gave each other a quick hug.

"Any reason why you wanted to hug?"

"Just glad you're my friend," smiled Pietro.

"Oh Pietro!" cried Wanda, running over to her twin, wrapping her arms around him. "I need comfort, but not from Toad. I need you!"

Pietro hugged his twin. "It'll be okay, Wanda. I promise."

'Someday you'll remember the truth,' he thought.

"Let's go to the living room and watch our favorite movie. I'll make popcorn."

"Okay," said Wanda.

They walked into the living room.


End file.
